SIN
by aegi.kyun
Summary: Six years after the events of the Representative Battle, Tsuna finally accepted the role of Vongola Decimo, or rather Neo Vongola Primo. He made new ties and kept order. But his troubles never seemed to end. Faced with an "unrequited" love for a certain red-head boss, plus a new family who want said red-head, what should Dame-Tsuna do? Oh, the chaos. Rated M for violence/cursing.


Six years have passed since the Arcobaleno Representative Battle ended and the Arcobaleno then were freed from their curse. It was four years ago that Tsuna had willingly accepted the role as Vongola Tenth – or rather, Neo Vongola Primo. Since then, peace had been kept, well, at least as peaceful as a life in the mafia can get. The Vongola have reformed their ties with Shimon and made one with Millefiore, who were also in alliance with Giglionero.

At this time, Reborn, now a child, was pestering Tsuna about having a wife, so they could continue to the next generation. The problem was, Tsuna hadn't taken a fancy to any girl after he and Kyoko broke up. Making matters worse, a certain red headed boss always caught his attention. He's afraid that he might not be able to have a Vongola Eleventh when the time comes.

_- At the Shimon HQ -_

Lately, Enma hadn't been feeling well. Everyone thought it was just a cold or flu but a month has passed and the boy's condition hadn't improved, not even a bit. Due to this, Enma had been cooped up in his room, having a coughing fit every hour or so. Adelheid tended to him, being the motherly figure to Enma since the beginning.

"Enma, I think you should see a doctor. Or get Sawada's Sun Guardian to heal you."

"I'll be fine, Adel," Enma coughed for a bit before continuing. "How are the investigations going?"

Adelheid sighed, knowing it was useless scolding Enma. She reported to him about their latest findings on their mission. Enma coughed as she talked, always giving Adelheid a sincere, but tired, smile, telling her to carry on. When she was finished with her report, she stood up and picked up the tray she came in with, on it were empty plates and eating utensils. She left the glass of water on the bedside table, in case Enma needed some. She bid Enma goodnight before turning off the lights and going out. Enma lay in his bed, thinking about the predicament they may be in.

_I wonder how Tsuna-kun, Gamma-san and Byakuran-san are doing on their side._

Not long after, he fell asleep.

It was half past midnight and everything in the Shimon headquarters was at peace. Some were sleeping in their respective rooms while the rest were on patrol. Everyone was alarmed when a loud crash was heard. Gunshots resonated the air, signaling an attack. The six Earth guardians were quick on their feet, immediately going to the same room, Enma's room. When they reached the room, they were relieved to see their boss unharmed. Adelheid ordered Aoba and Julie to guard the door while she had Rauji pick up Enma. They heard shouts in Italian coming closer so they had no choice but to go through the window. They were thankful that their headquarters only had one floor, making their escape easier. They quickly ran to the forest, Aoba at the back since this was his territory. When Adelheid found them far enough, they stopped to rest. She tasked Shitt P to contact Vongola and, if she could, Giglionero and Cavallone.

"Adel! Enma's burning up!"

"What?!"

- _At the Vongola HQ -_

Tsuna had just dismissed their meeting on the mission, leaving everyone to their own devices. Tsuna went to the balcony to clear his head. He's very thankful for his hyper intuition but lately, all his intuition is telling him is that something bad is going to happen in the near future. He let out a long sigh.

_I hope nothing bad happened to anyone. I hope I'm just feeling weird about all this._

But alas, his hopes were crushed.

"Juudaime! Dino-san is here with Shimon! They don't seem to be in good shape."

Tsuna immediately moved to follow Gokudera, his right hand man, to where they took their late night visitors.

_I hate it when I'm right._

Enma slowly blinked his eyes open when he felt the sun's rays on his face. Once his sight got clear, he realized that he wasn't in his room, or at the Shimon headquarters for that matter. He tried to sit up but was stopped by a light weight on his hand. He turned to said hand, surprised to see a bundle of spiky brown hair. He also saw his hand being clutched onto rather tight. He slowly sat up, not wanting to wake up the person as he might be an enemy. He carefully observed his surroundings, feeling nostalgic. He realized where he was, immediately turning back to the sleeping person.

"T-Tsuna-kun?"

He blinked a couple of times, confused as to why he was here, in the Vongola boss' bedroom. While he was deep in his thoughts, Tsuna began to stir, a ray of sunlight hitting his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his stretched his back. He quickly came back to his senses when he noticed Enma was sitting up, deep in thought.

"Enma-kun! You're awake!"

"Ano, Tsuna-kun, how did I end up here?"

Tsuna blinked at him for several seconds before asking back.

"Eh? You don't remember your headquarters being attacked?"

"Attacked? Last thing I remember was-"

Before Enma could finish his sentence, he started coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand whilst his other was clutching onto Tsuna's. Tsuna was alarmed since he didn't know Enma had been sick for a month now. Enma was about to tell his friend that he was alright but his fit won't stop. It lasted longer and it made his throat a little sore. Tsuna quickly called for a medic to check up on Enma.

After the checkup, the resident doctor informed everyone of Enma's condition, as well as asked questions.

"How long has he had these symptoms," asked the doctor.

"About a month. He didn't want to get checked and everyone was too busy so..." Adelheid tried to explain but stopped. She was feeling guilty for giving in to her boss' wishes even though she knew he was sick.

"His immune system is slowly deteriorating, causing his cold to stay, if not, worsen. I'm afraid we can't use Sun flames since it may cause too much stress on his body," the doctor told them. He opened his bag and took out a few bottles. "These medicines should help until I find an antidote to the poison."

"Poison?!"

"I apologize for not saying earlier, but yes, he was poisoned. Well then, I shall take my leave and come back in a few days."

Ryohei and Yamamoto assisted the doctor to the door whilst the rest of the Vongola guardians along with Enma's guardians and Reborn sat in silence. Tsuna looked around before heaving a long sigh.

"Well, no point in moping about it. Let's just support Enma in his recovery. It could just make his condition worse if he sees us sad."

Everyone agreed, some having small smiles on their faces. Tsuna had taken it himself to be the one to take care of Enma. Reborn seemed suspicious but let him be, for now.


End file.
